


Destiny Awaits

by Seasound (Shinska)



Series: Destiny's Fate [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/pseuds/Seasound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two years since Knock Out and Brittany, now Night Stalker, have become bondmates. They have taken Soundwave as their lover and share a berth with him and his twins. However, one of the twins is starting to show signs of Megatron's deadly personality. Will Grand Slam stay with the Autobots or will he join Megatron as a Decepticon? What will happen to Pyro if he does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Night Stalker silently moved around the base, “Where are you, you little monsters?” A grin lit up her face which meant she wasn’t angry.

A giggle came from a corner and Night Stalker pounced, “Gotcha!”

In her hands was little Midnight Chaser, her Youngling. The other Younglings were around somewhere. Another giggled and Night Stalker found Star Cross, Rapidfire’s little sister. It had been two stellar cycles since the five new additions to the Autobot team, yes five. Soundwave had had twins.

“Now where can the others have gone?”

"Need help?"

“Knock Out, yes. I have Star Cross and Midnight Chaser, but I cannot find Pyro, Grand Slam, or Nightwing.”

“Well Nightwing is in with Ratchet. He’s been complaining of dizziness and lightheadedness. Possibly from a lack of energon consumption. As for Pyro and Grand Slam… well I think… GRAND SLAM NO!”

Night Stalker whirled in time to see the Youngling open the very cell that Starscream was being held in. Knock Out rushed forward and hit close quickly and picked Grand Slam up, “Alright. You’re going back to your carrier.”

Knock Out was cross. He stalked through the halls and found Soundwave. The communications Autobot was listening to Decepticons communications and trying to discern where the next energon deposit would be.

“Your Youngling almost reawoke Starscream.”

Soundwave looked down at his Youngling, “Grand Slam. I am disappointed in you. Weren’t you told time and time again that Starscream is too dangerous to be let loose?”

"Yes Soundwave."

“No more playing. Find your brother and return to our berth. There will be words later.”

Just then First Aid came up. He took Star Cross from Night Stalker while she snuggled her Youngling. The femme’s bondmate’s Youngling was with Ratchet so that left Pyro unaccounted for. Hopefully they wouldn’t be getting into too much trouble. Just then, Rapidfire skipped in with an ecstatic look on his face. Less than a stellar cycle ago, he bondmated with Wheeljack and apparently the pair was expecting their first Sparkling.

"First one?"

“Oh yeah. If it’s a femme I want to name her Iron Stalker, after you and Ironhide. And if it’s a boy I want to name him Sound Out for Soundwave and Knock Out.”

"Awww. That's so cute."

Night Stalker had told Rapidfire of an Earth custom where parents chose godparents for some of their offspring. It was a way to ensure that if something happened to the parents, then the children would be in safe hands. Recently, Rapidfire had asked Night Stalker, Knock Out, and Soundwave if they would be the godparents of the first Sparkling that he or Wheeljack created. Night Stalker had agreed and so did Soundwave right after. During the past two stellar cycles, Knock Out had been a little more lax when it came to mating with Soundwave.

The three and their offspring had decided to berth together. They continued their three way whenever possible and both Knock Out and Night Stalker enjoyed toying with their lover. Recently, Knock Out had gone to Optimus Prime and asked the leader of the Autobots if he was willing to do a four way. Knock Out, Night Stalker, Soundwave, and Optimus Prime. Just the thought of that made Night Stalker want to nearly leak transmission fluid.

Midnight Chaser squirmed and Night Stalker put her down, “Behave or you go back to the berth with the twins.”

Midnight Chaser and Nightwing were usually considerate. They often liked watching Ratchet and First Aid work. As long as they were out of trouble, the Autobots didn’t really care. Night Stalker went back to the day she went into labor.

-Flashback-

_Night Stalker was just coming back from checking on Soundwave and his Sparklings, Pyro and Grand Slam, when the femme doubled over in pain. At the same moment, Smokescreen had come around the corner and noticed the femme’s distress. He quickly called for an assist from Ultra Magnus and the two of them took Night Stalker to the medical bay. However, Ratchet and First Aid were already busy with Knock Out._

_“You too?! Why did you both have to be Sparked around the same time?”_

_“I don’t make the rules. Nature does.” Night Stalker ended the response with a choked scream._

_First Aid bounced between the two ‘Bots, checking their vitals out. Soundwave caught wind of his lovers’ labors and rushed to their side. He left Pyro and Grand Slam with Ironhide and Rapidfire for the time being. He took the hands of Knock Out and Night Stalker and whispered reassurances to them. He couldn’t stand the noise. Whenever one of them had a contraction, they would squeeze his hand tightly. Many cycles later, Soundwave began to wonder if he would ever have the use of his hands again._

_First came Nightwing. The boy was placed in his carrier’s arms who seemed relieved after the intense labor… considering his bondmate was in the berth right next to him. Two cycles after Nightwing, around midnight, came Midnight Chaser. Night Stalker had come up with the night because it was midnight and because she chased after her brother into existence. It was a fine name for the newborn femme. With that the three lovers had four Sparklings between them and were in for a long, hard life. Grand Slam quickly showed he was the ringleader of the bunch, yet Nightwing and Midnight Chaser were a little more reserved than their adopted brothers._

-Current-

Rapidfire came at that moment and Midnight Chaser decided to spend time with her “uncle.” Soon it was just Soundwave, Knock Out, and Night Stalker. When everything was clear, Optimus made an appearance and told the three of his decision.

“I think a four way… would be nice. What do the humans call it?”

“Kinky. Naughty? A turn on?”

“All of those. When?”

“We can do one tonight while the Younglings are with Ironhide and First Aid.”

“Sound good to you Knock Out, Soundwave?”

The two nodded and it was settled. Night Stalker couldn’t wait to try out the four way. Soundwave had sent a message to Megatron informing him of their Sparklings. The leader of the Decepticons still truly cared for Soundwave and told the Autobot that it would be his decision to return to the Decepticons or not. For the moment, Soundwave was staying with the Autobots.

“I need a drive. Knock Out. Want to race?”

“Oh yeah. I could get this nothingness out of my systems. May we Optimus?”

“Soundwave, activate the ground bridge and keep an optic on them. Bridge them back at the first sign of trouble.”

Together the bondmates shot out of the base, “Same race the night we first met. Same finishing point too!”

The Tron Audi R8 and the Aston Martin DBS V12 sped down the road, enjoying the cool air. Night Stalker had enjoyed trashing Knock Out when she was human and she loved to see him so frustrated when he lost. Both put pedal to the metal and didn’t stop for nothing and no one. Twenty minutes later, Night Stalker was first to the finish line.

“Ha! Got beat by a femme AGAIN! You’re getting slow.”

She loved teasing her bondmate, whose only response was to transform, grab her, and kissed her after she transformed. The race had done wonders to relieve them of their boredom. Suddenly, Night Stalker’s systems alerted her of what was nearby. “Humans!” She hissed.

They transformed back into their car modes and drove slowly off. Hopefully neither would be on any conspiracy websites. After another couple of cycles, the two returned to base refreshed and recharged. They had enjoyed their race and enjoyed each other. They couldn’t wait to get together that night with Optimus and Soundwave.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Knock Out and Night Stalker returned, they had to deal with the Younglings, the little band of heathens were all over the place, all except Nightwing. He was in First Aid's care while he was getting back on track from the lack of energon, Knock Out's assumption in the first place without even examining his Youngling. Night Stalker found Midnight Chaser under a console that Soundwave was working on and the communications Autobot let out a his of frustration.

"I can see what Ratchet means. Midnight Chaser can you _please_ stay out of my way?"

"Leave your uncle Soundwave alone. He's busy. Come on. It's time for a recharge anyway."

Rapidfire had decided to take charge of them instead of Ironhide and First Aid. The reason for this was so he could get an idea of what to expect in his own Sparkling. Wheeljack was being a grump about it. Though he was more cheerful to have around than Ratchet was. The Autobots were beginning to grow and news of five new Sparklings had reached far and wide among the Transformer world. Decepticons contacted Megatron while several Autobots contacted Optimus.

Among those that would be joining the Autobots was an old flame of Optimus, back when he was Orion Pax, Elita One. Others included Blurr, Jetfire, and many others. Optimus was glad that the tides were turning. He knew that the Decepticons were getting more to their ranks as well, but with two already having joined the Autobots and both providing the Autobots with three Sparklings... well. Needless to say that the Autobots felt very blessed.

With each new Autobot coming in, Miko introduced herself to all of them. Some wondered why humans even knew of the Transformers and others accepted Miko's trust wholeheartedly. It was a nice change from all the fear and panic of war. They all asked, however, if there was no war on Earth and Miko said that there was, but mostly human ones. Thanks to Special Agent Fowler, humans were out of the way of any Transformer skirmishes. This definitely brightened the Autobots up. At least no humans would be in the way if they _did_ interact with Decepticons.

"Just be wary of Miko. She tends to say she's staying behind and then when everyone has their back turned, rushes through the ground bridge into danger. She ends up putting Jack and Raf into trouble as well."

Night Stalker stared hard at Miko who scuffed her foot and actually looked sheepish. She had _definitely_ settled a little bit since she had been fifteen. Night Stalker had definitely been a good role model for the reckless girl. Night Stalker felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Soundwave.

"What is it?"

"More Autobots on the way, along with a Decepticon prisoner. I do not know where Optimus is."

"I can find him for you."

Soundwave nodded and turned back to the console.

"Which ones?"

"A former wrecker by the name of Topspin…"

"Topspin?! Haha! I can't wait to tell Jackie!"

"You do that. Besides Topspin there is Sideswipe, Jolt, Heatwave, and the Decepticon known as Slipstream."

"I'll go find Optimus."

Night Stalker first looked through the entire base for the leader, but could not find him. Deciding to exit the base she began to comm for the semi and as time wore on, began to wonder if Optimus had turned off communications. However, it seemed the leader grew tired of Night Stalker's constant badgering that he finally answered.

"Night Stalker. I wanted to take a solo patrol. What is it?

"If you're truly Optimus then return to base. Soundwave has information."

"I'm on my way."

Twenty minutes later Optimus met Night Stalker outside the base and transformed.

"What has Soundwave found out?"

"More Autobots and a Decepticon prisoner. Topspin, Sideswipe, Jolt, Heatwave, and the Decepticon known as Slipstream. Due within the next few days."

"Excellent. Jolt is a pretty good Medic and his ability to jolt others should help with certain medical treatments. Inform First Aid, Ratchet, and Knock Out of the arrival of Jolt. I'll see to the others."

Night Stalker wandered off, leaving Optimus to take control once more. The sleek silver 'Bot soon found Ratchet and First Aid checking over the engeron supply.

"New Medic on the way for you. Jolt."

Ratchet looked up, "Jolt isn't a Medic, but he does help in certain situations and his invaluable help will be greatly appreciated. Who else is arriving?"

"Sideswipe, Heatwave, Topspin-"

Ratchet snorted, "Great. Another Wrecker. Isn't it bad enough that we have Bulkhead and Wheeljack?"

"Well they may be Wreckers, but at least they wreck for us." First Aid responded gently.

"And last is a Decepticon prisoner by the name of Slipstream. I'm sure the Autobots will explain how they gained a prisoner in the first place… though I'm wondering where we're going to put all the prisoners and Autobots. The base isn't exactly big enough for everyone."

"You are correct, Night Stalker. I have just finished speaking with Agent Fowler and we are going to set up several more bases across the world for different factions of Autobots. This way, there will be enough hands at each, but that one base won't be so overwhelmed. It also helps so we do not have to spend so much resources going from the United States to Russia or wherever for Energon."

"Thank the All Spark. I was getting tired of sending our team all across the world, wondering if they were ever coming back. This plan is much better. Our teams will be connected to each other, but we can get to Decepticon activity quicker with more bots at hand to help."

It was definitely true. Night Stalker asked if there was anything she else she could do, but there was nothing. With that, the 'Bot made her way to the berth for some recharging before that night's frolic. However, Night Stalker began to wonder if it would happen due to all the excitement that was happening. New Autobots coming, another Sparkling on the way, making six instead of five, Autobots being set up in bases all over the world to handle situations quickly. Night Stalker entered the room and saw that Knock Out was just lying down.

"Recharging as well?"

"Yeah."

"Want to share?"

Night Stalker snuggled in close to her bondmate and together they closed their optics and sank into the Transformer version of sleep. They weren't recharging for very long when Night Stalker got a message from Megatron marked urgent. Groggily the femme opened her optics and read the message. Megatron was in need of assistance, but wanted her to go alone? Why should she trust him? She responded as to why she would want to and he replied that there was something she needed to know about Slipstream.

With a sigh, Night Stalker quietly left the base and went to the prearranged coordinates that Megatron had provided. Cautiously she called out. Megatron stepped out from behind a boulder.

"You came. Is my bondmate well? I will hurt…"

"Soundwave isn't offline as you well know. You have twins, Grand Slam and Pyro. What do you want?"

"Slipstream isn't to be trusted. Why do you think she has the name she has? She's slippery, even for a Decepticon. When she was with us before the War, she was always doing things her way and sneaking past all sorts of defenses. We tried to get her to sneak past Autobot defenses, but she wouldn't do it the way we wanted, always enjoying getting caught. She's escaped the Autobots many times. Once she lands on Earth she'll only slip away again. Once she hides it is very difficult to find her. Soundwave has only ever managed to find her once and it didn't end well. You need to warn that ship off and have them properly detain her with these _precise_ instructions. Otherwise, you'll have her and myself to deal with."

The Decepticon leader handed over the instructions and told her that Soundwave would know what to do. With that the leader transformed and departed back to his ship. Night Stalker returned to base with a very concerned Optimus. She handed the instructions to Soundwave who nodded.

"I get what these are. Slipstream is planning to escape isn't she? She's done it countless times in the past. She enjoys the thrill of being caught, only adds to the challenge of escaping again."

The 'Bot turned to the console and contacted the Autobot ship. He passed on the instructions and signed off before turning back to Optimus.

"Trust me. If Megatron had wanted to hurt Night Stalker, she wouldn't be standing here now. Slipstream is completely rogue. Not once has she ever followed orders precisely. She caused all sorts of damage to both sides due to her inability to obey. While we disobey every once in awhile we still follow through when the situation allows. Slipstream doesn't care one way or the other so long as it benefits her."

"It seems that we owe Megatron our thanks once again."

Night Stalker was tired, but wired at the same time. She wondered if she would ever be able to get this out of her system. Just then Knock Out walked in and saw Night Stalker and was relieved. Optimus ordered First Aide to take over for Soundwave. The communications 'Bot was relieved. The four 'Bots staggered the timing of when to leave the main area. First Knock Out and Night Stalker, as they were bondmates, next came Soundwave to check to see how the twins and Starscream were doing, and finally Optimus after making sure everything was in capable hands. They all met back at Optimus' room.

"Wow Optimus. Do you have an army in here or what?"

"No. As leader everyone seems to think I need a big room. Makes it convenient though when a four way is suggested. I've… been with other 'Bots before, but never in a three or four way. Should be interesting."

Night Stalker looked at Knock Out who nodded once. With a purr, the femme stepped forward and placed a kiss on Optimus' lips. Soundwave came up next and stood behind Optimus to run his hands to the front of the Autobot leader. The communications 'Bot's hands made their way to Optimus' port and the leader bucked at the touch, just to have his spike touch Night Stalker's port.

"You're systems are going haywire aren't they?"

"Y-yes!" Optimus moaned as he was assaulted from two sides.

Knock Out watched for a moment more before he pulled Night Stalker away and took her place. His lips replaced the Night Stalker's ones. Optimus melted into the touch of Knock Out and Soundwave. The three went down onto the berth and Night Stalker joined them, letting her mouth and tongue tease any and all ports she came into contact with. Four different sets of systems were sizzling with electricity and systems were blinking on and off.

Night Stalker's glossa went from ports to Optimus' spike and when hers touched Optimus' the leader went absolutely crazy. Letting her spike out, she hooked it to Optimus' port, Soundwave found her port and hooked with it, Optimus found Knock Out's and Knock Out's went to Soundwave's. The four 'Bots interfaced the slag out of each other, and to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed, they shut their comm units off. Optimus sank back against the berth with his three current lovers around him. Did what happen just really happen? A crazy four way that they all shared?

"Any of you up for another round?"

"Mmmm… Optimus if I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoyed that." Night Stalker purred in a teasing tone.

"I did. Who knew a four way was so… wiring."

"Knock Out?"

"Ladies first."

He shifted to make room for his bondmate. The femme straddled Optimus and let her chest plating rub against Optimus'. Their chasses were so close. As humans the temperature would be rising from the combined heat of four beings as well as the energy. However, Night Stalker knew that they were all charged from the four way.

"I want to try something I learned as a human. I'm sure you'll like this. Permission to try something new, Optimus?"

"Go ahead."

Night Stalker shifted to where she was inverted from the way she was. Seductively she began teasing Optimus' port who bucked in response. Soon the femme felt the leader's glossa tease her port. Knock Out found the position oddly attractive. He moved over to Soundwave and lay the communications 'Bot on the bottom and straddled him the same way Night Stalker was straddling Optimus. Less than two cycles later, the four 'Bots collapsed feeling very satisfied.

"I didn't know that was even possible."

"Trust me. When it comes to mating, humans are pretty good at it. There are even some other odd positions that you might like, but for now I'm feeling the need for a major recharge."

Agreement from three others. Night Stalker settled between Soundwave and Knock Out and fell into a state of recharge. They would need to be prepared for anything that came their way.


	3. Chapter 3

An alarmed broke through Night Stalker's recharge. Blearily opening her optics, she noticed that she was alone in Optimus' room.

"Slag. How long has this been going on?"

With a groan she got up from the berth and stumbled outside the room just in time to dodge a blaster fire from down the hall. By the All Spark! Were they under attack? Peering around the corner she didn't see anyone so she rolled to the other side of the hall where she could get some cover. Peering out there were Autobot bodies all over the place. Fear clutched Night Stalker's spark. Were they dead? Rushing forward she heard several groans.

"Are any of you hurt? Tell me what to do."

"Medics…"

This came from Wheeljack. Night Stalker narrowed her eyes and snapped at the injured Autobots.

"The one or two of you that are LEAST injured I will require your help getting the injured to First Aid, Ratchet, and Knock Out."

Struggling to their feet, she saw Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus helped take the wounded to the three medics. Upon seeing them Ratchet began barking out orders. However, Night Stalker did not see Knock Out.

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know! He won't answer his comm link. Slipstream managed to escape once again and we had to revive Starscream in order to help. Knock Out and Starscream were last seen chasing after that slippery rogue!"

Night Stalker rushed off with Ratchet yelling at her, but the femme was not to be deterred. Racing through the base she came to a stop where Starscream's prison had been. It was empty, Ratchet's first bit of correct news. A whimper sounded and Night Stalker whirled to see Star Cross.

"What are you doing here?! You need to get to safety!"

"I got separated. In all the commotion I got lost from Midnight Chaser and Nightwing. I don't know where they went!"

Star Cross wailed and Night Stalker picked up the Youngling and raced through the base with her. No sign of Starscream or Knock Out. A voice called out. Night Stalker turned and saw Rapidfire. Thrusting his little sister towards him, Night Stalker continued on her mission. Where was Knock Out? Pain filled Night Stalker's body. Something had happened to Knock Out! With a roar of anguish, Night Stalker turned a corner and thrust a fist into Slipstream's back.

"Leave them alone!"

The rogue Transformer went crashing into the opposite wall. Taking in the scene before her, Night Stalker saw that Knock Out was pretty banged up, however, he managed to still produce his saws which meant he wasn't going to go offline anytime soon. However, Starscream was another matter. The recently released Decepticon was in a pile of metal, leaking energon. Night Stalker knelt over him, checking his injuries.

"Forget about me," Starscream struggled. "Take care of S-Slip… S-strreeam…" Starscream's optics went off.

A shadow fell over Night Stalker and she prepared to defend herself when purple canon fire came down the corridor. Slipstream slammed into a wall again and Night Stalker saw that it was Megatron. He was livid. Night Stalker had no idea why.

"What happened?! I woke up with an alarm blaring and everyone running around like mad."

"Slipstream caught wind of the plans I gave you. She slipped free and forcefully crashed the Autobot ship. Jolt and Topspin were severely injured. Have you seen Soundwave?"

"No. I barely found Knock Out and a few others. I do not even know where Optimus is!"

"I'm right here. You were so weak from going to long without recharging that we didn't think you would ever show up. Soundwave managed to get a message to Megatron before we lost communications. Agent Fowler got the humans out of here."

Worry filled Night Stalker's face. Soundwave was her's and Knock Out's lover and Megatron's bondmate. The three of them had due cause to be worried. An idea came to her, the femme made her way down the corridor and to the energon supply storage.

"We haven't checked there yet."

Opening the door she scanned the room, nothing.

"No one's here."

"Pyro are you here? Status update!"

It was a game that she played with the little Youngling. It helped prepare him to become a full grown Transformer. A meek voice came from a corner.

"I-I'm alright. Scared, but alright. Grand Slam has a fractured leg servo and Soundwave's visor is cracked."

Relief coursed through Night Stalker as she made her way over to the voice. There sat Pyro, fear in his eyes. Upon seeing her he jumped into her open arms with a cry of delight.

"I suggested coming here. Energon was important and wouldn't be destroyed unless absolutely necessary. You taught me that."

"Good boy Pyro."

Megatron stepped up and Pyro cowered.

"It is alright. This is Soundwave's bondmate, your other sire. This is Pyro and that is Grand Slam."

Soundwave struggled to his feet. He had managed to find his Younglings and gotten them to safety, prepared to give his life if necessary. Grand Slam moaned in pain. Night Stalker knelt down. Nothing too bad, a damaged servo that would have to wait to be fixed.

"Unfortunately this will have to wait. Ratchet and First Aid are up to their optics with injured. Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead helped take Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and a few Decepticons to Ratchet. I came to find Knock Out and Starscream and ran into Star Cross."

"Where is she?!"

"Rapidfire appeared not long after and I thrust his sister into his hands. I didn't stop to give any orders. I knew Rapidfire would care for his sister. I don't know where Midnight Chaser or Nightwing went."

"Here. We almost couldn't keep up. Just glad to know that Star Cross is alright. We were worried when she didn't come in behind us."

The two other Younglings peered out from two different stacks of energon piles. Just then the sounds of firing ceased.

"Optimus. Slipstream has been successfully deactivated. However, there are a few…. injuries that we aren't sure will ever recover."

"Who?"

"Starscream, Wheelajack, Arcee, and…"

First Aid hesitated.

"Who?"

"And Knock Out. His is the worst of injuries. His processor was damaged and he's leaking energon pretty badly. Not only that, but one of his optics was damage beyond repair, he may never be able to transform again. It's bad Optimus."

Night Stalker didn't hear anymore. She raced away back to the medical bay. Upon entering she was almost deterred by Jolt.

"You cannot be in here."

With a snarl, Night Stalker threw Jolt into a wall and found her bondmate and knelt by his side. Taking his hand the Autobot stirred. Opening his one good eye he smiled when he saw who was with him.

"N-Night Stalker."

"No. Don't speak. Four words. Midnight Chaser and Nightwing."

Knock Out's face went from pain to determination. The injured sports car closed his good optic, but Night Stalker stayed with him. Jolt wanted her to move, but she snarled and First Aid told him to work around her. Night Stalker would not be deterred. After the injured were seen to, a unanimous decision came around that Slipstream was to be terminated. She had proved to be too dangerous to keep online.

The days passed and Knock Out remained in critical condition. The other Transformers seemed to get better, but Knock Out remained the same. After the battle, Miko and her two friends came to check on Night Stalker, but always left when the femme ignored all their attempts at cheering her up. Night Stalker was not going to leave her bondmate's side.

"Night Stalker it's been four days and you haven't recharged once. You need to go lie down before YOU become a patient."

"Then a patient I shall become. I am not leaving his side."

"Night Stalker," Ratchet begged in a pleading tone.

Night Stalker ignored him too. First Aid gave it a try.

"Night Stalker. How do you think Knock Out and your Younglings would feel if they knew you had worn yourself out in waiting for him. Even if Knock Out does not survive, your Younglings need you. They need one of their creators to stay with them as they grow up. Please go recharge."

For a moment, Night Stalker was tempted to ignore First Aid too, but she finally sighed. As she stood up, Knock Out tightened his hand around hers.

"Thank you for staying with me." A pained smile lit his face before he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Night Stalker made her way to her berth where Midnight Chaser and Nightwing were waiting. They wanted her attention, but she told them that she had been gently told that she needed to recharge. She would be there again when she woke and she would return to the medical bay, with them if necessary. The femme lay back and closed her optics. It took her nearly a day and a half for her to fully recharge. When she awoke, Midnight Chaser and Nightwing were asleep next to her. Gently shaking them she suggested the three of them go to see Knock Out.

As they headed to the medical bay, First Aid came out. Fear crossed his face and he turned away. Something was not quite right. She asked if First Aid would watch the Younglings and the Medic took charge. Cautiously, Night Stalker entered the medical bay with Ratchet furiously working on Knock Out.

"He's relapsed. There is a high chance he might not make it through the night."

Night Stalker's spark sank. Knock Out had truly cared about her. The femme made her way to her bondmate's side, "Don't leave me. I love you Knock Out!"

"N-Night Sta-alker?" Knock Out was in a half sleep mode.

The rest of the day, Night Stalker whispered into Knock Out's audio receptors in order to coax him back to the living. She was never going to give up. Not on her bondmate and not on their family.

"What does he need?"

"An energon transfusion, but he's refused all kinds."

"I don't care. I'll give some of mine up for him. I wasn't injured during the fight. My over recharging saw to that."

Ratchet hesitated.

"DO IT!"

Ratchet set up the equipment needed to give Knock Out the boost he needed to survive. Night Stalker turned to her mate.

"Hold on Knock Out. I'm not giving up on you, not now, not ever." She kissed him firmly on the lips before she was pulled away to take her place in giving some of her energon to save her bondmate.


	4. Chapter 4

After the energon transfusion, Night Stalker was not going to give up on her bondmate. He had shown himself and she had stuck with him. Because of her Knock Out had changed sides. The Medic was being more compassionate in saving lives rather than destroying them. The Matrix had known that they were meant to be together. Because of that Night Stalker had refused to give up on Knock Out, the one Transformer that she truly cared about.

Several days passed and Knock Out's condition slowly got better. On the eve of the fifth day, the sleek sports car opened his one good optic. Night Stalker had sat by his side each day in hopes he would wake up. Upon seeing her, the former 'Con struggled to sit up, but Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. You had lost a lot of energon. Night Stalker refused to let you go offline and so volunteered to give you an energon transfusion."

Knock Out groaned. "I feel like I've been hit by ten tons of trains."

"Considering you fought hard and took quite a beating, I don't blame you for thinking that. Another day or so in here and you should be fine to go about your business."

Ratchet walked away to do some calculations of a project he was working on. Apparently he was still trying to perfect synthetic energon so the Autobots didn't have to worry about going offline because of the lack of the stuff. Night Stalker leaned over Knock Out.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You alright?"

"Thanks to you I will be. Why did you give up your energon for me?"

"Knock Out, you're more than a bondmate. You're my friend and I love you very much. You were the first one I actually enjoyed racing against and you were actually concerned about how I would react if you showed yourself to me. If that isn't something to fight for then I don't know what is."

The silver Autobot smiled at her mate. Knock Out smiled back. The door opened and two little Younglings peered in. With a squeal the two hurried over and started climbing up to get to Knock Out. Ratchet came over and gently placed the Younglings on the berth that Knock Out was lying on.

"Do not get too rough. Knock Out still needs to rest."

Nightwing and Midnight Chaser nodded and smiled at their sire. They had been worried for him and often checked with Night Stalker to see if there had been any change. Every day she had told them the same, nothing new. The Younglings always returned to Wheeljack and Rapidfire depressed. Now that Knock Out was awake, they would stay with him as long as Ratchet would allow. Night Stalker told Knock Out she had to check in with the others, but she would be back.

She left the Younglings in the care of her bondmate and the medic looking over him. Night Stalker made her way to the main area of the base where Megatron and Optimus Prime were deep in discussions about how to best avoid something like Slipstream again. Starscream saw her first. He moved from his spot where he was quietly listening to the two leaders.

"Well?"

All talking ceased and all eyes turned to her, human and Transformer.

"Knock Out pulled through. He lost an optic though."

Sighs of relief could be heard all around the room. Miko did a victory dance. Then Night Stalker noticed a new human.

"Who's this?"

"This is Sierra. She kind of followed me and found out what I was keeping a secret. She's now under Optimus' protection."

"Don't let Ratchet know. You know how he gets around you."

"Oh trust me. We know that he doesn't like us humans. However, the more humans that are in on it, the better the overall human population will come to accept them. Sierra's taking this pretty well actually."

The orange haired girl was in awe of Night Stalker. "The others told me that they have partners. After seeing you I've taken a liking."

Night Stalker shook her head, "Sorry. I already have a partner."

"Not a human one you don't."

"I was human, Sierra. Knock Out was my partner and still is. I still think human too much to take a human partner for myself. You need to find another."

Sierra looked depressed, but Jack soon cheered her up that there were some Younglings that would need a partner when they were old enough. And just like that Sierra was part of Team Prime. However, the good mood wasn't to last long. Ratchet came in at that moment and sputtered.

"We're not running a zoo Optimus!"

"I know, old friend, she found out about us and is now under our protection."

Sierra's eyes went wide.

"His bark is worse than his bite. He's just grumpy."

Sierra nodded, but didn't say anything. Night Stalker took the moment and offered to give the girl a tour. She brightened and accepted. Holding her hand out, Jack took it. The three of them left the main area and wandered through the base. Night Stalker pointed out the different areas, leaving the medical bay last. Upon entering, Nightwing and Midnight Chaser came over to greet Sierra.

"I'd come over as well, but I've kind of been detained."

Sierra nodded and found herself warming to the two Younglings, especially Nightwing. After the tour Sierra and Jack returned to Miko and Raf. Night Stalker saw Nightwing's look of sadness.

"Don't worry. She'll be back."

Nightwing was happy again. The two Younglings left to give Knock Out some peace. Night Stalker turned to follow them, but Knock Out stopped her.

"Thank you for not giving up on me. I promise that I'll do the same for you."

Knock Out smiled at his mate and closed his good optic. Night Stalker left the medical bay and found the Younglings waiting for her. She picked them up and headed to their berth. Once there, Pyro and Grand Slam were there. Rapidfire looked up and saw Night Stalker. He quickly stood.

"How's-"

"Knock Out's fine. He'll be back on his feet in a day or so per Ratchet's orders."

Rapidfire was relieved.

"I never got to ask. When are you due?"

"In about a stellar cycle, seven or eight months. Why?"

"Iron Stalker or Sound Out? Some pretty good names. What does Wheeljack think?"

"He's thrown in some names, but when I mentioned why I wanted those two names he changed his mind. He seems to do whatever I want… within reason though."

Night Stalker grinned, "I've seen that with Knock Out. When I defected from the Decepticons, after they did this to me, I found I could not stay away from Knock Out. We bondmated that very night and here is the result. However, when I was human I saw his reactions to what I said and did. I wasn't scared that he could transform and I hoped in the car that next night. I'm pretty sure I was a surprise to him."

Rapidfire laughed, "I can definitely see Knock Out being surprised with you. I'm sad that Megatron did that to you, but I'm not sad that you rejoined the Autobots. If you hadn't we wouldn't have been able to meet."

"That is most definitely true. You're a good friend Rapidfire."

"Same with you, Night Stalker."

He started to head to the door, "I was wondering. What was your human name?"

"It was Brittany Sanderson. I still dream of being a human once in awhile. It was all I knew before I was turned into a Transformer. However, I do not regret being bondmates with Knock Out."

Rapidfire nodded and left. Night Stalker turned to Grand Slam. She remembered the day he had tried to release Starscream… before the Slipstream incident. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are we going to do with you?"

Grand Slam shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

"Grand Slam!"

Night Stalker watched as Pyro berated his brother. Grand Slam was so indifferent. After spending several hours with the Younglings, she began to get a bad feeling about Grand Slam. Calling Rapidfire she waited for the Sparked Autobot to show up. A few minutes later, he did. Night Stalker asked if he was willing to watch the Younglings for a little bit. She wanted to go talk to Soundwave for a bit, in private. Rapidfire was more than willing.

Leaving her berth she found Soundwave doing some calculations on the device he had come up with.

"Want some company?"

"I'm used to working alone."

"I'm not really asking… I'm more like demanding."

Soundwave looked up. His green optics bored into her face. "What is it?"

"I-I have a bad feeling about Grand Slam. I asked what we were going to do with him… he didn't seem to care. He had shrugged and it was almost like if we slagged him he wouldn't do anything to retaliate."

Soundwave smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Soundwave this is serious. As a human I got feelings of something wrong. I told my parents not to leave and they ignored me. Not long afterwards, they died in a car accident. I don't get premonitions, but I get these feelings that are almost always right."

" _Almost_ always? Night Stalker if your feelings aren't always accurate then couldn't you be wrong about Grand Slam?"

"Yes I could, but Soundwave… what if I'm right? What will you do then?"

Soundwave pondered, "I'll keep an eye on him. It's really all I can do. We can't just lock a Youngling up on the basis that he MIGHT become something completely different."

Night Stalker was furious, "You don't understand." She stormed off leaving a bewildered communications officer behind.

She found Optimus and put forward her feelings to him, but he was of the same agreement as Soundwave.

"I get that there is really nothing you can do! Why can't you take my feelings seriously? If I'm right I will not be held responsible… I'll leave the Autobots!"

Night Stalker was furious and Optimus tried to calm her. She shrugged him off. First her parents, now possibly Grand Slam? Night Stalker didn't want her feelings to be right. She would gather evidence of the Youngling on her own. She would MAKE them see reason. With that in mind, she went topside to stare at the stars. Miko, Jack, and Sierra joined her.

"You're worried that Grand Slam might change and not for the better huh?"

"Yes. No one wants to take me seriously. I don't have premonitions, but these little itchy feelings. I'm not asking them to take drastic measures, but… as I said. If I am right then I will not be held responsible for the outcome. I voiced my opinion and once, and if, Grand Slam changes, then I will leave the Autobots."

"You can't! You're a part of this team!"

"I told my parents not to leave. I felt something bad was going to happen, they didn't take my feelings seriously. That was when they died in the car accident. Since then I've been really careful about my feelings. I just really hope that I'm wrong about Grand Slam."


	5. Chapter 5

Time wore on like normal. Night Stalker kept her eye on the Youngling and found that he was becoming decisively more ruthless. Pyro and Nightwing noticed too. They agreed to help Night Stalker. All they were to do was keep an optic on Grand Slam and report any suspicious actions or words to her. She stored them in her memory and continued her work. Knock Out had returned to his duties, but had to take it easy so he could get used to only having one optic. He had heard about Night Stalker's outburst and went to her.

"Don't bother. You don't believe me either. What a surprise."

Bitterness was in her voice. She kept thinking of the last time she told someone of her feelings and look where it ended up. Night Stalker didn't want another incident like what had happened to her parents. Knock Out shook his head.

"Quite the opposite in fact, I believe you. There is every chance that Pyro, Midnight Chaser, and Nightwing could change for the worse just the same as Grand Slam. Soundwave and I were Decepticons for EONS before we met you. It's still a little hard for us to actually be Autobots. I'll help keep an eye on Grand Slam, but do be prepared in case your feelings are wrong."

Night Stalker looked at Knock Out with trembling lips. She felt his arms around her body. He murmured shhhes into her audio sensors to help her calm down. Not one person had ever believed her about her feelings. Night Stalker just wanted her feelings to be believed. She got that she could be wrong, but being told that she wasn't believed was a hard blow.

Just then a ruckus could be heard outside their berth. Knock Out and Night Stalker looked out to see what it was. Pyro and Grand Slam were fighting.

"Hey! Stop it at once, both of you!"

Night Stalker grabbed Pyro and Knock Out snagged Grand Slam.

"Then stop having him follow me!"

"Grand Slam he's just watching you. There is nothing wrong with that."

"I know you don't trust me. Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do."

"Grand Slam you almost releasing Starscream and then not caring what happens concerns me. Have I ever done ANYTHING negative to you? I helped raise you! By the All Spark!"

"You're, you're nothing but a Transformer wannabe and pretending to something you're not."

Night Stalker narrowed her eyes, but the next bit hit her to the core.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SLAGGING FEMME WITH NO LOVE FOR KNOCK OUT! YOU'RE A WHORE!"

Night Stalker dropped Pyro in shock. The Youngling wasn't mad at her, but at his brother. Night Stalker shook her head and turned to run from the base.

"Grand Slam! How dare you?! NIGHT STALKER WAIT!"

Arcee was rounding the corner to find out what the commotion was when Night Stalker ran by her and shoved past her. Arcee was confused. She hurried after Night Stalker just in time to see her transform and furiously drive away from the base.

**Night Stalker get back to base now!**

No response.

**Night Stalker!**

"Leave me alone. I want nothing more to do with any of you. I was better off as a human."

Arcee was crushed. Where had this come from? She called in to the other Autobots.

**Night Stalker just left in a big hurry. She seemed pretty upset… something about being better off as a human?**

The Autobots returned to base in time to see Knock Out and Pyro furiously shouting at Grand Slam. Optimus stepped forward.

"Easy! What happened?"

Knock Out rounded on Optimus and Soundwave. "Your precious little Grand Slam insulted Night Stalker in front of me and Pyro, as well as her."

"What happened?" Optimus asked again with a warning tone.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe saying that Night Stalker didn't love me and then proceeded to call her a whore?!"

June gasped, "Night Stalker was right."

"She was spying on me!"

"Not once did she ever insult you or make any threats to you. She wanted to be proven wrong about her feelings. However, I'm beginning to think she was right. You're heading down a dark path where none can follow."

Knock Out stormed off leaving a furious Soundwave to clean up the mess.

"What is with you?! Night Stalker is a valued member? She came to Optimus and myself fearing that you were changing. We didn't believe her and yet you accuse her of not loving Knock Out? She gave her life blood to him in order to keep him alive!"

"SHE'S NOT ONE OF US! SHE'S A WANNABE WHO JUST WANTS TO FIT IN!"

"Enough!" Optimus was getting a processor ache.

"No! I will not live in a base where a fake Transformer lives. She's stupid and dumb. I want nothing to do with her! I HATE HER!"

Arcee was shocked, "Such language! Where did this come from?"

"None of your slagging business!"

Meanwhile, Knock Out opened communications to the _Nemesis._ Megatron answered.

"Grand Slam has just… You're Youngling is a pain in the processor."

**What are you talking about, Knock Out?**

"He called Night Stalker a whore and said she didn't love me. Pretty much insinuating that she was using me."

**He** _**what** _ **?! Where is she?**

"Gone. She's deactivated her comm. systems I cannot find her anywhere. Not at the place where we first "met" or on the streets."

**Standby.**

Knock Out continued driving while Megatron looked for her.

**I do not read any lone Autobot signals except for yours. Either she's masking her signal or…**

"She offlined herself."

That last bit was not something that Knock Out wanted to hear. He just HAD to find Night Stalker. Why had Grand Slam lost it like that? Night Stalker had given up her energon for him. If that wasn't love then what was? Knock Out was extremely worried. His comm. systems opened up once more.

**Knock Out. It's Fowler. Prime filled me in. Have you found her?**

"No! Not even Megatron could find her. She's either masking her signal or s-she killed herself."

Knock Out's breath came out in a hitch at that last little bit.

**Calm down. I'm sure that Night Stalker didn't kill herself. She's too strong for that. She survived her parents' car accident; she can survive Grand Slam's cruel words.**

"Then why can't I find her Agent Fowler?"

**I do not know, Knock Out. We're all out looking for her. She's a Tron Audi r8 right?**

"Yes."

**Just making sure. It will help us find her. I'm putting a bolo out on her.**

"And reveal her?!"

**No. I'm letting the police know to keep me informed of any silver Tron Audi r8's running around ANYWHERE. This way we can keep tabs on her, so you can find her.**

Knock Out was relieved. It was a good plan. He drove around for a long time. He was beginning to give up when a flash of silver caught his eye. Turning he found himself looking at Night Stalker's rear. He had left Nevada behind several hours before. He pulled up beside Night Stalker and saw what she was staring at. They were in a graveyard and in front of them were two gravestones. On one it said _Thomas Sanderson, beloved husband and father._ On the other; _Laura Sanderson, wonderful woman and loving mother._

"Night Stalker… I'm sorry."

She ignored him. _Mom. Dad. What do I do? I chose my path, do I leave it now? I'm so lost and confused!_

"Leave me alone, Knock Out. I don't love you remember?"

"Grand Slam is wrong and you and I both know it."

"I said leave me alone. Please?"

Knock Out was hurt, but he did as she asked. He left the graveyard and called for a Ground Bridge. Returning to base he explained where Night Stalker was at. The gravesite of her parents was obviously a tender place for the femme. Knock Out had said what she asked and the Autobots decided to leave Night Stalker be for the moment.

The femme left the graveyard and drove to a secluded place in a nearby forest. She powered down and fell into recharge mode. Her processor wandered restlessly. Suddenly two voices called out to her. Thomas and Laura appeared before their daughter, but they were looking up at her.

"Brittany. Our dear daughter. We did not believe when you warned us about your feelings and look where it got us."

"Mother, father." Night Stalker croaked out.

"However, we can see now why we ignored your feelings. Yes, it caused us to die, but if we hadn't you wouldn't have met the man you love and chose to be with. He makes you happy; you have two wonderful children, our grandchildren. Brittany do not stray from the life you have chosen. Our deaths gave way to the life you were meant to have. Had we lived you would not have become who you are now."

"Are you really here or is the Matrix using your images to come to me?"

"Both. Brittany you may have become an alien being, but you're still our daughter, dead or alive. Knock Out is the one you were meant to be with. Do not throw away your life because of what one frustrated child says. Your love for Knock Out is stronger than anything a vicious child can come up with."

Night Stalker watched as her parents slowly faded into nothing. When she woke from her recharge, it was daylight. The femme spent the next couple of hours pondering what she had dreamt. The Matrix had chosen them to come to her, but it was also them themselves. What they had said made sense. If they had stayed behind then she would have never found Knock Out or the others and never lead the life she did. She did love Knock Out and she never wanted to leave him. While she was thinking, a certain Youngling was being cocky back at the base.

"Look who isn't here. What did I say? Night Stalker is nothing but a fake."

"It's no thanks to you that she's gone. None of us had a problem with her until you decided to throw your temper tantrum. Yes, her spying on you was wrong, but having come to us with concerns about your future she wanted to see if she would be proved right or wrong. If she was wrong we know she would have apologized. Now you've driven her away with your rude antics."

Grand Slam shrugged, "She means nothing to me. I won't apologize either. I meant what I said and won't take it back."

Around noon, Night Stalker decided to head back to the base. Her parents were right. Knock Out was who she was meant to be with. The death of her parents only paved the way to her joining the Autobots. A jet droned overhead. Moments later, Starscream transformed and landed in front of her.

"I heard what happened. Everyone is worried about you."

"Go away Starscream. Don't make me hurt you."

"For what it's worth… I don't believe Grand Slam." With that the Decepticon transformed once more and took off.

Night Stalker watched before she took off. She wanted to drive back. Suddenly a police force surrounded her. What in all things Transformers? What was going on?

"Pull over!"

Night Stalker was confused. What was happening? Suddenly the police began opening fire. Night Stalker swerved dangerously and careened off an embankment and into a ditch. Terror clutched Night Stalker's spark. She reopened her comm. systems.

"Autobots help!"

**Oh now you talk to us. Why should we help?**

"Humans demanded I pull over and then shot at me! I can't reveal what I am!"

**Stay where you are. Agent Fowler and I are on our way!**

Five minutes later Optimus and Agent Fowler appeared. Fowler got out of Optimus and flashed his badge. He began talking with the police force.

"Why are you shooting that car?"

"The driver was resisting arrest. We were only doing our duty."

"Since when was "pull over" arresting someone? And since when is shooting them something that police do? I'll be sure that the president hears about this. I'm sure by this evening you'll all be working as janitors or something in some school. That car is coming with me."

He grabbed some tow line and tied one end to Optimus and the other to Night Stalker. Fowler got in and closed the door. Once the door was shut, Optimus made his move. He gently drove forwards and pulled Night Stalker from the ditch. Just then there was a massive surge causing Optimus and Night Stalker to lose consciousness. Fowler managed to get a communiqué to Ratchet before he was pulled from the truck cab and knocked unconscious. This wasn't the police… it was M.E.C.H.


	6. Chapter 6

Night Stalker woke with a groan. Her processer and systems were buzzing. If she were still human she would call this a hangover… sort of. With a cough she took a look at her surroundings. Next to her in chains was Agent Fowler, Prime was still out.

"Fowler? Prime?"

"We're both alright. Prime is in recharge mode right now. I just hope Ratchet got my communiqué before we were taken captive."

Night Stalker remained silent. She hoped that Ratchet got Fowler's message as well. If not then the three of them were in some serious trouble with no way out. However, Night Stalker had heard a story or two about M.E.C.H. These humans didn't care who they hurt in their quest for power. They were almost like the Decepticons, but at least the 'Cons seemed like daisies compared to these humans. Just then a young man entered.

"Don't bother trying to deny anything. We know that your two companions are actually Transformers."

Agent Fowler had a scowl on his face, but did not respond. Just then Prime came out of his recharge mode and sent a silent message to Night Stalker.

_Do nothing until I give the word. For now, let Agent Fowler do all the talking._

Night Stalker obeyed and kept one of her optics on the human. Agent Fowler gained his composure.

"You are holding a U.S. government official captive. This is a federal offense and you will be punished."

The young man just laughed. "I highly doubt that. If you remember, M.E.C.H. has friends in high places… VERY high places. Now why don't you cooperate with us and this will all be over quickly."

"And what is it that you want me to do?"

"Tell your Transformer friends to transform. I would like to see them in robot mode."

Agent Fowler shrugged. "Sorry. I don't control them."

_Optimus?_

_Not yet Night Stalker._

"I ask you again. If you don't get them to change then things will go very badly for you."

Agent Fowler shrugged, "Fine, but they don't listen to me. Why don't you two transform?"

_Optimus?!_

_Not yet!_

Night Stalker was getting frustrated. Agent Fowler was in danger with each passing moment that she and Optimus did not transform. Suddenly the young man pulled out a taser like instrument and set the charge for a high frequency. Agent Fowler then doubled over in pain.

_That's it! These yahoos are going down!_

_Night Stalker no! This is exactly what they want. M.E.C.H. doesn't follow through with what they "agree" to. If you transform all you're doing is playing right into their hands. Remain in vehicle mode._

Night Stalker was getting sorely frustrated. She wanted to help the human that was under their protection, but she also wanted to follow Optimus' orders. The young Transformer mentally clenched her fists. There was nothing she could do. If she transformed then M.E.C.H. would get what they wanted. If they didn't transform, Agent Fowler continued to be severely injured. Just then a jet sounded overhead. M.E.C.H. took no notice. Either the jet was part of the humans' team or they weren't paying attention.

Night Stalker set her scanners to scan anything above her. It was Starscream! She sent the Decepticon a message.

_Starscream! We're directly below you!_

The jet noise faded away, but a short time later more jet noises sounded and the building around Night Stalker exploded in huge fiery balls of wood and blaster fire. At the head of the pack, Starscream led the charge. Calvary had arrived! Had Starscream really listened to her? Had he been searching for her and Optimus? Or had he just been passing by? It didn't matter.

_Now Night Stalker!_

"Finally!"

The femme transformed from her Tron Audi car mode and into her bot mode. She began firing at the humans. The man that had been tasering Agent Fowler back away in shock. With a decisive move, Night Stalker picked up Fowler and looked at him. He looked like he was going to hurl.

"Fowler?"

"Remind me never to save you again."

"No "I can has cheeseburgers?"?"

Agent Fowler blushed, "I can't believe they still won't let that rest. No I'm not so far gone that I'm a little cuckoo. Let's get out of here!"

She transformed and Fowler found himself in the passenger seat. The Tron Audi r8 shot off like a rocket. She didn't bother to see if anyone was following. All she wanted to do was make sure that her human passenger was safe and sound. A ground bridge appeared before her. The femme drove towards it.

"What if it's the Decepticons' bridge?!"

"Would you rather be here with M.E.C.H. or onboard the _Nemesis_?"

"Touché."

Putting more speed in, the femme shot forward faster. Soon she was passing through the ground bridge portal. In her rearview mirror she saw Optimus right behind her. The 'Cons following him. Moments later, Night Stalker found herself in the Autobot base. She heard Agent Fowler let out a sigh of relief. Obviously he REALLY didn't want to be back onboard the _Nemesis_. Fine by her. She didn't really want to be there either. The human opened the door and staggered out. Transforming Night Stalker became a bot once more. Once all the Transformers were through, the ground bridge closed.

Starscream turned to Night Stalker. "You shocked the slag out of me. I was out looking for another energon mine when you sent that message. I thought, An Autobot revealing themselves? However, when I spoke to Megatron he informed me of the situation and I returned with my Seekers."

So Starscream hadn't been looking for her. It all worked out in the end though. If Starscream hadn't flown overhead at that exact moment then Night Stalker, Optimus, and Agent Fowler would still be in the clutches of M.E.C.H.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have to be blindfolded and escorted off the Autobot base before we can return back to the _Nemesis_."

"No." Optimus said.

Everyone stared at him. He continued.

"Night Stalker sent that message to Starscream. She took a chance and it worked out. Starscream is to be commended for returning to help rescue us. I think it's high time that the Decepticons come and go as they please. It's the least we can do."

Starscream actually looked uncomfortable. "About that… Megatron gets final say."

"Wow. Starscream actually wanting to listen to Megatron. Here I thought you only wanted power."

Night Stalker smirked at the First Lieutenant who snarled in response.

"Why do you always have to be so slagging logical? Stop being Shockwave!"

Laughter rippled throughout the base. Shockwave was always known for what Night Stalker had just said. Just then an engine purr filled Night Stalker's audio sensors.

"If you'll excuse me. I have some place I have to be."

The femme transformed into her car mode and shot off. She careened around the corner and stopped in front of the noise. It steadily grew louder and louder. The femme transformed once more and stood as a sleek red sports car turned the corner. Squealing tires could be heard before the car transformed and raced forward. Lips crushed Night Stalker's own.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. I was so worried about you!"

"I love you too, Knock Out." The femme laid her head on Knock Out's chest plating and let out a content sigh.

"Hey what's going on with Grand Slam?"

"Megatron got a hold of him and is ringing him a new tailpipe. Megatron was less than pleased at Grand Slam's actions. Watching him to see if you were right or wrong was not really offensive. Grand Slam just has issues."

"And Pyro?"

"Moping. He was really close to his brother. Nightwing and Midnight Chaser are staying with Rapidfire and Wheeljack. Star Cross and Pyro are with Ironhide and First Aid."

"I-I don't want to see them… not right now." She leaned up and placed a kiss on Knock Out's lips.

"You and me… Soundwave too?" Night Stalker looked at Knock Out with pleading eyes.

"I like how you think. Soundwave is in his berth right now."

The bond pair made their way to the communication officer's room and entered. Looking up, Soundwave scrambled to his feet. A look for relief was scrawled all over his face. Knock Out pushed Night Stalker forward. Seductively, the femme sauntered up to Soundwave before their arms wrapped around each other. Their lips and tongues found each other and did a dance of romantic origins. Night Stalker felt Soundwave's extension cable connect to her port. A moan escaped the femme.

From behind, Knock Out ran his hands over Night Stalker's chasse. Her systems went bonkers. Tilting her head back she felt the two males' lips roam across her entire chasse in an effort to please her. Night Stalker obviously spoke aloud because the next thing she saw Knock Out and Soundwave were locking lips. Slowly, the three of them settled themselves on Soundwave's berth and proceeded to pleasure each other to no end.

Once Soundwave and Night Stalker were finished interfacing, it came to Knock Out and Soundwave Interfacing. As a femme, this male on male action was a definite turn on for her. Night Stalker let out a moan of pleasure as she let her lips travel down to the ports of her bondmate and lover. They bucked as her tongued teased them mercilessly.

"You two taste so good."

With a wicked grin, Soundwave nodded to Knock Out who then locked Night Stalker's hands above her head. Soundwave then proceeded to tease her port, causing Night Stalker to buck in ecstasy. Knock Out let his lips capture his mate's while Soundwave pleased the lower half of her body. Night Stalker felt Soundwave wrap his arms around her legs and lock her legs open. She was not getting out of this one any time soon. Nor did she want to. Night Stalker bucked with each tease that Soundwave gave her. She willingly wrapped her legs over his chasse in order to have him better access the deeper parts of her. At the same time, Knock Out's tongue shoved hard inside her mouth. Night Stalker's tongue danced in response.

This three way was even more intense than before. The two males made sure that they had their wicked fun with the femme of their affections. Night Stalker felt her energy draining, however, she felt Knock Out's draining as well. Four cycles later, Night Stalker let her juices out. Soundwave licked it all up. With a content sigh, the three Transformers settled down for yet another recharge.


	7. Chapter 7

Night Stalker awoke, feeling like she had been put through the scrap heap a dozen times over. Why hadn't the recharge worked? She groaned and struggled to sit up causing Knock Out to awake in concern. Taking one look at her he ordered her to go get some energon. Of course it was something so simple. She was slagging dehydrated! With a sigh, the femme stumbled out of Soundwave's room to go find some energon. She met Grand Slam, who had returned while she was in recharge mode. A smirk was on his face.

"Oh wait until I tell Knock Out where you were."

"Fine by me. You can find him in Soundwave's room. Now if you'll excuse me you little runt."

Night Stalker stalked past the Youngling who did as she suggested and was sorely disappointed to find Knock Out where she said he would be. Obviously Grand Slam didn't care if he was in trouble or not. She made her way to the energon storage unit to find Arcee coming out.

"You too? Let's share."

The other femme smiled at Night Stalker. The younger femme was grateful. It meant some female companionship. They went and shared the energon and suddenly Night Stalker felt a lot better.

"What happened?"

"Hm?"

"Knock Out came back after Grand Slam's little… episode and you didn't return."

"Oh. I needed some space. That night I dreamed of my human parents. In a sense it was both them and not them."

"What do you mean?"

"My human half desperately wanted to see them, but the Matrix needed something to use to contact me with. Basically my parents told me it was a good thing they ignored my feelings."

"And why is that? I don't see how their dying was a good thing."

"That's easy. If they HAD listened to me I wouldn't be sitting here right now. They told me that Knock Out was meant for me. We cared deeply for each other and if they had listened to me I would have never met him, or if I did in a different way and we would be starting off on a different foot."

Understanding dawned on Arcee. "In a way their deaths paved the way for you to become Night Stalker. So sometimes it's good to ignore the feelings presented while other times you need to follow them."

"Exactly. I still miss my parents, but now I see that if they hadn't gone away I wouldn't have met Knock Out, become a Transformer, and then become an Autobot. That dream just showed me what I was too slagging stupid to see, the Autobots are my family."

Arcee smiled and then backed away, leaving Night Stalker a little confused. Suddenly, Knock Out's arms were around her and the femme leaned back against her bondmate.

"I'm sorry your parents died, but I am not sorry that you and I became bondmates. I love you Night Stalker."

"And I love you Knock Out. If I had to repeat every moment from my parents' deaths to the time we met? I would do the same things over and over again."

It was true. Night Stalker had chosen her path after her parents had died. Their deaths still weighed heavily for her, but the femme knew that she could think of no other place she would rather be than right here in the arms of her bondmate and in the presence of her family. In a way that's what all the Autobots were, her family. In a way that sounded awkward considering two of them were hers and Knock Out's lovers, but it didn't change the fact that Night Stalker would die for each and every one of them.

Arcee then excused herself. She had been called away to do patrol with Bumblebee. That left just Knock Out and Night Stalker alone.

"Why did you call him a little runt?"

Night Stalker snorted, "Because I came out of Soundwave's room and he thought he caught me in the act of betraying you and when I told him where you were at he was disappointed to find I was telling the truth."

"Ah. Grand Slam really needs to learn some manners. Pyro is ignoring his brother now, but it hurts him."

"I'll go talk to him. See you tonight."

She placed a gentle kiss on her bondmate's lips before rising to find Soundwave's gentler Youngling. She soon found the young male sitting in a room on his own.

"Hey. Why aren't you playing with Star Cross, Nightwing, and Midnight Chaser?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Come here."

For a moment Pyro was going to ignore her, but then he moved over to sit next to Night Stalker. Once he did he broke down.

"Grand Slam is my brother. Why is he the way he is?"

"Not everyone can be nice and wonderful. It's what makes as all living creatures. Some prey on the weak while others survive by hiding. Each living creature has a unique personality with some traits similar to others."

Night Stalker picked the Youngling up and held him close, "Grand Slam has little to no similarities to Soundwave or Megatron, but he's still your brother. Until he decides where he wants to be, you have to include him. You might not have to like it, but he's your twin and despite everything you can feel his death as if it were your own."

"I know. Grand Slam and I used to be so close. What changed?"

Night Stalker was silent for a moment before responding. "You're both growing up. Even Miko has changed since she was fifteen. She used to run into battles every chance she got, but since I came along she's been a little more reserved. You're both finding your footing and in a few years you'll both be in your first mating cycle."

"How old were you when you experienced your first mating cycle?"

"I was human so they have different mating rituals. As a human male and female mating doesn't usually happen until around sixteen years of age, sometimes a male forces himself upon a younger female or male, but usually it's consensual."

"That's a long time before you can mate."

"Once a male matures, depending on who they are and what the factors are surrounding them, they stay active until they die. A female, once she matures, can only get pregnant until about 45 years of age. After that all her eggs have either been used up or her body would just no longer support getting pregnant. Humans only live to be 90ish usually. There's a rare few who's lived to be in their hundreds. The oldest, last I checked was around 120 years old."

"Wow. Humans don't last a long time do they?"

"No they don't. Sometimes humans die at birth or don't make it to adulthood. It's just the way the dice of life rolls. When your time comes it comes and there is nothing you can do about it."

"You refused to give up on Knock Out. Wasn't it his time?"

"If it was he would have gone offline despite everything that First Aid, Ratchet, and myself did. Come on. Let's go find the other Younglings."

The two left the room before Night Stalker was called away for a patrol. She sighed, "Duty calls. Last I looked Star Cross and the others were playing with Miko and Raf. You run on ahead while I go see what Optimus wants."

The two parted ways and once Night Stalker was present, Optimus ordered her to lead an Energon patrol with Smokescreen, Wheeljack, and Ironhide. The four of them groundbridged to a location that had active Decepticon signatures. As leader, Night Stalker ordered Ironhide and Smokescreen to patrol ahead while she and Wheeljack stayed behind. Looking at the Wrecker she pondered his past.

"Why are you so against Ultra Magnus?"

"He's… It's complicated."

"A lot of things in life are complicated. Is that what you're going to tell everyone you meet?"

"The Wreckers used to be just that; Wreckers. Once Ultra Magnus was put in charge they became softer."

"Wheeljack. Things aren't meant to last forever. As I told Arcee earlier, if my parents had listened to me then you and I wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation. Things happen for a reason."

"Yeah, but Bulkhead left us."

"And from what I hear it was a good thing. How else would that shifting 'Con have been weeded out?"

"Hey you're right!"

"You're both still Wreckers, but maybe change isn't always as bad as you think. At first I didn't know anything about my real life when Megatron ordered Shockwave to implant my mind into this body. By the All Spark; I don't even know if my human body was even saved. What I do know is this… it gave me the chance to be with the one male that I was destined to be with; Knock Out. I love him with all my heart, spark, whatever. Sometimes changes are good. Just look at what happened since I found out about you all. Knock Out and Soundwave have both defected from the Decepticons and joined the Autobots. Is that even POSSIBLE?"

Wheeljack shook his head, but quickly pulled his swords out when Ironhide and Smokescreen came barreling out of the cave. "DUCK FOR COVER!"

Wheeljack's eyes widened and cursed before transforming and speeding off. Night Stalker was confused. Unfortunately this proved to be her downfall. She was hit from behind by something insanely hot. With a yell of confusion and terror, the femme blacked out. When she came to she found a strange face staring down at her. With a groan she struggled to sit up. However, the figure would not let her.

"Easy. You've had a nasty blow."

The voice was clearly male. Letting her optics clear a little, Night Stalker found herself staring at a slightly familiar face… however, it seemed aged.

"Do I know you?"

The face crumbled. "You do, but you shouldn't even be here. That blast knocked you… elsewhere. You're in the future… 175 million years into the future to be precise."

"Is there any way back home?"

"No. There isn't. I am Pyro."

"PYRO?!"

"Yes. One and the same with the Pyro you spoke to the day you left. It's only been mere moments for you, but 175 million years for me."

"Pyro is she awake?" A fearful voice asked.

"Yes Star Cross."

Night Stalker's voice hitched. Star Cross? The same Star Cross she had named all those years ago? The femme stepped into the light and Night Stalker saw how much she had grown.

"Is… is there any others?"

"Grand Slam is still around as are Midnight Chaser and Nightwing. Ironhide's Sparkling turned out to be a girl. She went offline ten years later. Murdered, no one knows how."

"Anyone else?" Night Stalker feared the worst.  
"I'm sorry Night Stalker. If you're hoping to see any of your generation… they died a long time ago. Knock Out returned to the Decepticons in hopes of finding a way to find you again, but shortly after he disappeared. No one knows why. All we were told was that there was a strange machine in his lab that smelled oddly of fire. It was assumed he managed to time jump as well. Where too no one knows. Optimus and Bulkhead died protecting Miko and Jack. Smokescreen became the new Prime. He's the only one left. Though he refuses to see anyone."

"Take me to him!"

"But-"

"NOW!"  
Pyro sighed and led Night Stalker to where the Prime had sealed himself away. He chimed and Smokescreen's voice answered back.

"This had better be important!"

"Well… sort of, sir."

A sigh and the door opened. Night Stalker was happy to see an old face and rushed at Smokescreen. "I know you're a Prime now and all, but you're really the only familiar face I have left."

"Night Stalker! You were blasted here to the future? What happened? We all thought you were right behind us."

"I was confused. You and Wheeljack were terrified and Ironhide just seemed to be running for the hills. The next thing I know I got hit by a blast and woke up here."

"It was an ancient Cybertronian beast. For a time Team Prime hunted for the bones of these creatures in order to stop Megatron from making an army of these creatures. They got loose and multiplied. Apparently they managed to find a way to create some kind of machine that allowed time travel to happen. Unfortunately, they destroyed their machine after blasting you with it."

"Did Megatron…"

"No. He had no knowledge of this. Airachnid was released and she was horrified to discover all that had happened."

"I heard there was a rift between Arcee and Airachnid?"

"Yes. Airachnid killed Arcee's first partner, Tailgate. The two have been bitter enemies ever since. Currently the Decepticons and Autobots are- "

Alarms sounded and footsteps could be heard. Pyro excused himself to go join the fight. Smokescreen pushed her behind him.

"Smokescreen-"

"Rodimus Prime. It's my new name. We spent YEARS fighting these creatures. If it's them you do not want to get in their way."

Night Stalker heard a gasp of surprise from outside and weapons clattered to the ground. Not long afterwards a familiar red shape was brought in. With a shout of surprise and happiness, Night Stalker ran into the arms of her bondmate; Knock Out. It was a happy reunion. However, the two still needed to get back to the past and set things right.


	8. Chapter 8

Several days passed giving Knock Out and Night Stalker a chance to catch up. Their offspring joined them and it was a semi happy reunion. Smokescreen became Rodimus Prime? If Night Stalker went home then Smokescreen would be Smokescreen and not Rodiums. The others would be alive and none of this would be possible. Night Stalker sent for Grand Slam and her former antagonist appeared.

"In all the years we were apart… what are your feelings toward me now?"

"Lady there's a war going on and you want to know the PAST?!"

"Grand Slam please. We parted on bad terms. I want to know what happened to you."

Grand Slam sighed, "After you left I actually felt sad. Soundwave was depressed and refused to do anything. Knock Out went back to the Decepticons and Soundwave killed himself. Even Optimus wasn't the same after your disappearance. As for me I grew up with my spark feeling empty. I realized that despite everything I cared deeply for you. If we do somehow manage to find a way home for the both of you… give my past self a kick in the tailpipe. He needs a good talking to."

Grand Slam turned to depart, but stopped. "Night Stalker? You will find my past self moping near your room. I did that for WEEKS after your departure. I realized I should have never done all the things I did to you. I was going through a phase and when I was forced to leave it behind I found I couldn't live without you." He held his hand out and Nightwing took it. "Nightwing ends up becoming my Bondmate. Please let that continue to happen. I love him."

Night Stalker smiled. Grand Slam was nothing like Megatron, never had been. However, Night Stalker was still a little…. wary of Grand Slam and he saw it.

"I know you have no reason to trust me. After all I was so negative to you as a Youngling. However, I meant what I said. I care about you a lot, even more so now that Nightwing and I are bondmated. I know that you love your son and so I treat him kindly and lovingly."

That was all Night Stalker needed to know. "You are forgiven, Grand Slam. I'm just happy to see you happy… you little runt."

Grand Slam threw a mock punch, but was laughing as he did so. Just then Star Cross looked in. She had a forlorn look on her face.

"Rodimus wants to see Night Stalker and Knock Out… privately."

Grand Slam's face fell into guarded mode. He watched as the two elder bondmates left the room. Night Stalker was afraid. She didn't know what Rodium, formerly known as Smokescreen, wanted. The only comfort was Knock Out's steady hand on her hip. She moved closer to him and Knock Out wrapped his arms fully around her. They arrived in the command center. Once Rodimus saw them he ordered the room evacuated. Turning he looked at Knock Out.

"Where is the time machine? In order to send you back we need to know where it is."

Knock Out was calm. "Where is the city known as New York?"

Rodimus face twisted in horror. "It's gone. It was destroyed seven years after your disappearances, at the very beginning of the war."

Rodimus cursed. "I was going to use it to send you back home, change some of this reality." He looked at them, "Night Stalker knows best. This is only one possible future."

Night Stalker nodded, "There is even a few possible futures where you never become Prime or that Star Cross never existed."

"There might be a chance that the machine is still intact. Please Rodimus. To help end this we must get there."

"It's too dangerous but…. alright. I'll send my best warriors with you. If all goes well, this future will cease to exist with your return home."

Rodimus called in Nightwing, Midnight Chaser, Star Cross, Grand Slam, and Pyro. These were Rodimus' best warriors. Shouldn't come as no surprise considering who Sparked them. Rodimus gave his orders and the small group departed the base. Immediately, Night Stalker wished she hadn't. Earth was in shambles, humans and robots were fighting humans and robots. This was the worst nightmare that the femme had walked in on. She staggered and Knock Out caught her.

"We'll be fine, beloved. We'll see this through."

As they stepped farther and farther from base, the war raged on even more ferociously. Grand Slam shouted for them to take vehicle mode. Knock Out and Night Stalker did so and the small group raced off. Some flew, some drove. All trying to reach their destination of New York. Blaster fire sounded all around and the ground shook with bazooka sized grenades. At one point in time, one of these grenades landed near Night Stalker and went off. The femme spun out of control and she ended up shifting and rolling. Knock Out was at her side instantly. Night Stalker couldn't move her leg.

"She can't drive. I have to carry her. Her leg is severely injured. If we do not return to the past there is no way she can survive."

Grand Slam was by their side. "I'll stay behind to hold them off as long as I can. Remember what I said Night Stalker. Keep Pyro and Star Cross together as well as myself and Nightwing. Those futures cannot change! But you can stop this war. Now go!"

Knock Out picked up his injured Bondmate and ran off; he quickly noticed that none of their protectors were with them. They had all decided to stay behind and keep the enemy off their backs for as long as possible. All too soon there was quietness. Night Stalker and Knock Out did not like it, but the red Transformer did not stop. He couldn't stop and he couldn't see why there was silence.

Two hours later, the two made it to New York. Knock Out put her down in the shadow of some rubble and told her he would return for her. Night Stalker nodded and watched as he drove off. Night Stalker kept her leg still, but it was on fire. Twenty minutes after Knock Out's departure did the bomb strikes sound. Listening she realized they were getting closer! Night Stalker knew that she could not stay there. She would give Knock Out and additional twenty minutes before she moved on.

Before the twenty minutes were up Knock Out had returned and picked his mate up again. He quickly hurried through the ruined city of New York and came to an opening in the ground.

"That leads to the subway sewers. Below that is where I put the machine. Let's go!"

Knock Out climbed down first and was there to catch Night Stalker and he carried her again as he hurried through the maze of tunnels; deeper and deeper. Night Stalker was losing energon and getting weaker. She let out a groan.

"Almost there, beloved. Almost there."

Worry filled Knock Out's voice, but Night Stalker was fading. Soon they were in an empty room and Knock Out set her down to turn on the power and try and power up the machine. It took over an hour, but he finally succeeded. Entering the date for when he left, Knock Out picked up Night Stalker. However, by this time she was fading faster. The last thing she saw was the blue portal in front of her then…. nothing.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Garbled voices. Blackness.

"… Stalker live?" Nothing.

On and on this went. Finally Night Stalker sat up with a gasp. A hand forced her back down.

"Easy there. You lost a lot of Energon. How do you feel?"

"Oh shut up Ratchet!"

"Well no concussion or memory loss so that's good. I'm going to go with you're feeling better."

"The last thing I remember was Knock Out leading me through the portal and some various voices afterwards. This is the first I've been truly conscious isn't it?"

"Yes. As I said you had lost a lot of Energon. From what Knock Out said, that future of which he spoke of will no longer happen. So Smokescreen became a Prime? That's something I would like to see."

"It might happen and it might not. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do."

"You're still weak!"

Night Stalker ignored the medic and limped through the base and to the main area. She saw Knock Out with the others, talking and debriefing. It was Arcee who saw her first.

"Night Stalker!"

All talking ceased. They were talking about her? However, the mood changed and everyone gathered around her and asked her all sorts of questions. Night Stalker answered everything the best she could. However, she wasn't here for pleasantries.

"Where is Grand Slam? I must speak with him and the other Younglings."

Soundwave pointed to where they were and Night Stalker was off. She found Grand Slam with the other Younglings in Soundwave's room. She made her way over and struggled to sit down. Grand Slam looked at her curiously.

"Has Knock Out said anything to you?"

"Just that you wanted to talk to us."

"Good. Do you know about the future?"

Heads shook.

"Good. Alright so apparently that blast sent me to the future where I met… YOU. ALL of you. Now I was totally surprised by this, but even more surprised by TWO of the pairings, but I was really happy nonetheless."

The Younglings stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Grand Slam you became Bondmated to Nightwing."

The two stared at each other in surprise. The love was already there, but it was just a surprise that the love had blossomed. Night Stalker smiled and went on.

"Star Cross was bondmated with Pyro."

"What about me?"

"I do not know. You did not speak of it Midnight Chaser. However, I want to assume that your bondmate had been Iron Hide's Sparkling who had been dead long before I arrived. Murdered actually. Knock Out and I never found out why. But, I am confident that you will find your bondmate and you will be happy, Midnight Chaser."

Night Stalker sank to the ground, weak. Just this little bit of talking had wore her out. Midnight Chaser called for Ratchet who had to drag a barely struggling Night Stalker back to the medical bay. Ratchet was not hearing a word that the femme was saying.

"I did warn you that you had lost too much energon, but did you listen? Oh no! You had to learn the hard way. Now stay put until I say otherwise."

After a few moments, Night Stalker complied. Once she was comfortable she fell back into a state of regeneration. Her dreams filled her with an intense bit of surprise. Her parents came to visit her. But she had fully integrated into Transformer. What could her parents possibly want now? And what did the AllSpark need that was so important that it chose Night Stalker to speak with? The femme looked around her in confusion and awe. Images of past and future events surrounded her in a blur. Old faces arose before fading away and new ones took their place.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"There is more to your new life than just being a Transformer, Night Stalker. There is still much to be done. Loyalties will be divided and everyone will be put to the test. You are the only one that can help those around you. Trouble times are coming and we need YOU to stop it."

"I thought that by returning to the past we changed the future?!"

"Yes and no. Smokescreen will still become Rodimus Prime, but that future is still on course with a few minor changes."

"How?! Smokescreen himself said that we weren't part of the timeline. If we came back into the past then that future should not exist!"

"All we can say is that your destiny awaits, Night Stalker! Embrace it or you are all doomed!"


End file.
